


The Truth of Liane Cartman & Jack Tenorman

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [33]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Hermaphrodite Liane Cartman, OCs - Freeform, Trans Jack Tenorman mentioned, death mentions, my theory on who Eric Cartman’s parents really are, other characters may be included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The Cartman twins find out who their parents really are/were
Relationships: Liane Cartman/Jack Tenorman (past)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	1. The Night Of The Drunken Barn Dance

For Liane Cartman, the night of the Drunken Barn Dance was a fuzzy mess where she ended up in bed with someone.

She would learn his name the day after: Jack, Jack Tenorman.

He wasn’t freaked out at her being a hermaphrodite.

And she wasn’t freaked out at his secret either.

It was, all in all, a very wonderful night, from what Liane could remember.

And she did eventually end up with (two) one wonderful child (gave the other up for adoption).

She saw Jack less often, naming herself as the mother of little Eric and choosing to raise him herself.

But since Jack ended up moving to South Park after sorting out some personal business, Liane did end up running into him sometimes.

He had fallen in love, and he wanted to marry the lucky woman.

And she was happy for him, of course, but part of her always wondered if they could have made it work.

But....

Well, maybe it was for the best.

Secrets so closely tied together.

And no one needed to know the truth.

Besides, the feelings just weren’t there.

It was better to stay friends.

She still missed him.

Even more so now he’s dead.

Sometimes she hates Eric for what he did, but it always quickly fades.

She’s still lying, she lied about her daughter, Eric’s twin sister.

And now....

She’s holding up a lie she’s continued to keep even after her son tried to find out about his father.

But secrets and lies eventually have to be uncovered eventually.

And she’s about to find this out.


	2. Present Day Begging

“Kylie, please!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“Hell no.”

Erica was clearly getting nowhere, but she was do damn persistent and knew eventually Kylie would give in just to shut her the hell up.

“I gave up on this years ago, why do you want to know?” Eric asked.

“You don’t wanna find out how we’re possible when Mom was like that and Dad was...whatever?” his sister replied.

“But what if you go through all the trouble just to end up with nothing?” Kyle added.

“Yes, exactly. I am not wasting my time on a wasted...whatever the fuck this is because no, you dumb bitch, it is not an investigation,” Kylie said.

Stacy laughed. “Wow, you’re mean.”

Kendra sighed. “These two are so dramatic sometimes. Kylie, just help her and she’ll leave you alone.”

“Still saying no.”

“I still don’t get why you want to dig into the past,” Stan intercepted.

“Because things don’t add up, right? Mom got someone else pregnant that night and it had to have been Jack Tenorman, but unfortunately thanks to Eric he’s dead-“

“Worth it,” Eric laughed.

“-so I need Kylie’s help to get the information I need,” Erica finished.

“Is it illegal information and that’s why she’s not helping?” Kenny asked.

“Absolutely,” Kylie confirmed.

Erica groaned. “Kylie-!”

“Did I ever get you arrested for the time you stabbed me?”

“I-that was a misunderstanding!”

“How is stabbing me a misunderstanding!?”

“Well this escalated fast,” Stacy commented.

“It’s a wonder they’re still friends,” Kendra agreed.

“Kylie come on, please help me with this and I’ll never ask you for anything again!”

“.....you and I both know that’s not true,” the redhead said at last.

She sighed. “But fine, whatever shuts you up. Just never ask me for anything illegal again, until I get more blackmail material on Yates.”

“I think an underground cult is enough evidence for a lifetime,” Erica replied, “and thanks.”


	3. Jack Tenorman

Jack Tenorman didn’t know what to expect the night of the Drunken Barn Dance.

He certainly didn’t expect to meet Liane Cartman, and have children with her as a result.

But they understood each other, they were different from everyone else in that town.

Liane was a hermaphrodite.

And Jack....

Well....

He wasn’t always known as Jack.

And he wasn’t always known as a male.

He was born as a female, he had a uterus.

Liane was the only one to understand since she had a similar issue herself.

The truth about the two kids they had were kept under wraps, and the lie held up as long as he was alive and even after death.

No one questioned it.

Jack was able to settle down with another woman who understood him, and they had a son they named Scott.

His past was always to remain a complete mystery.

Until Erica Cartman happened.


	4. Blackmail The Cops

Kylie Broflovski was a bitch.

That’s what Sergeant Harrison Yates said when she first revealed she had some pretty big dirt against him and all the other officers.

But she owned that label very proudly. And over time, became friends with Harrison and the rest of them.

Mostly because she never really asked for anything big.

Well, this one definitely was.

“So let me get this straight,” Harrison said, “you want me to get old hospital records for someone who’s been dead for years, and to act like it’s for a case?”

“I don’t know what’s confusing you about this,” Kylie replied with a shrug.

The sarge knew he was going to retire early and die young at this point, this girl was fucking crazy.

But she was sneaky, and cunning, and had enough information to shut down the force for good.

He still had his doubts it would ever come to that, but still.

“Why are you after this stuff in the first place? If I do this you owe me that much,” Harrison said.

Kylie shrugged. “Erica Cartman, she wants to know about her parents. I don’t know why but if it shuts her up it shuts her up, and she’s been driving me insane. I’ll murder again if I have to listen to her, Harrison.”

He knew when she was serious, this was one of those times.

These girls really were going to get him fired one day if they weren’t careful.

“Fine; I’ll get you the files, but I can’t be responsible if anyone finds out,” Harrison gives in.

“I can deal with it, like always,” Kylie promised.

She always kept a promise, at least.


	5. A Horse Loose In The Hospital

“So what’s the backup plan if they get suspicious?” Kylie asked.

“I’m going to release this horse into the hospital,” Harrison replied, dragging a horse behind him.

“....where did you get a horse?”

“I thought you’d be asking about the plan.”

“No, the plan sounds great, but I don’t want this to be like the cat thing.”

“I haven’t catnapped a cat since, I swear.”

“I hope not. Anyway, what’s the story with the horse?”

“Borrowed from Jenkins for official police business,” Harrison explained.

Kylie rolled her eyes with a grin. “Just telling lies left and right?”

“Technically not a lie, but let’s get this over with.”

If you were anywhere but South Park, you would probably find it weird that a horse was being led by a police officer into a hospital, but everyone either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“We need the records for a Jack Tenorman, it is important for a case,” Harrison stated at the front desk.

“What kind of case would you need the records for?” the receptionist asked.

“It’s official police business, but it is very important. Your life and the lives of everyone else here is at risk,” Kylie replied.

Adults in South Park usually believe whatever nonsense is thrown at them and this was fortunately the case.

Within five minutes, the folder was brought to the desk.

But the lady at the desk insisted that she had to know what terrible thing could happen that could end her life.

By that point Harrison smacked the horse in the side and let it run free.

“There’s a horse loose in the hospital,” Kylie said.

And that’s what got the lady to finally leave them alone as she panicked and ran off to alert everyone.

“I know you got that from John Mulaney, by the way,” Kylie commented once they were outside.

“Well, we’re even. If trouble gets back to you I can help you out but don’t drag me down with you,” Harrison said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you out of it. And thanks for the help.”


	6. Kylie Finds The Truth

There was a lot of information to go through.

Kylie didn’t find much at first, just standard health stuff.

Nothing really of importance.

Which meant Erica was going to be disappointed it was all for nothing.

Or....

“What the....”

Maybe not?

A stack of other papers.

A different name.

A whole different person.

A past that could only be found with the right papers.

The same papers Kylie had in her possession.

The ones Erica needed to see to know the truth.

She grabbed the phone and called.

“What’s up, red?”

“You need to get over here.”

“Why?”

“I found what you want to know if you still want the truth.”

“.....you’re serious?”

“Get over here and find out already.”

“God, you gingers can be so impatient.”

“I thought I was a redhead.”

“You’re annoying enough to be both.”


	7. Erica Learns The Truth

At least Erica came quickly enough.

“Look at these,” Kylie passed over the papers she had found, “your father wasn’t always known as Jack.”

“A trans guy? That explains it...why was this in his hospital records?” 

“Well he mostly transitioned in North Park but the records got sent over when he decided to get his hormones sent over,” Kylie explained.

“Huh. Okay....so Dad was trans and Mom was a hermaphrodite.”

“Yeah, he didn’t want anyone to know with the exception of the woman he settled down with.”

Erica sighed. “Then my brother killed them both before I could meet him....”

“Are you okay?” Kylie asked.

“I will be, yeah. Can I....can I take these?”

“Yeah, take whatever you want.”

“Thanks, Kylie. Thanks for all of this. You’re not such a bad ginger.”

“I’m tempted to hand you over to the cops for this shit.”

“We both know you won’t.”

“.....yeah, I won’t. Shockingly I consider you a friend.”

.........

Erica questioned her mother about it when she got home.

Liane confirmed all of it, that Jack cut ties with her after she and Eric were born and he escaped to North Park, leaving Liane to be the only one whose name was on the birth certificates.

And obviously Erica was given up for adoption by then.

She knew now, at least.


	8. The End

The truth was kept contained.

Eric was told everything by Liane, and it took some time to wrap his head around.

But he accepted it, eventually.

He still thought Kyle knew about it, somehow, for whatever reason.

No one else would know.

The older records were destroyed, Jack Tenorman’s past would be known by no one else.

And the remaining records were returned to the hospital.

Harrison did manage to get the horse back when he went, and returned it to Jenkins afterwards.

Erica knew the truth now, and she was glad to have it all put together.


End file.
